Cœur Du Faucherêve
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《"Do you promise to stay here with me forever?" "Yes."》With each passing minute Germany is getting closer to losing the only person that makes sense in his caothic life, and as the clock tics by the Dream Reaper seems closer to winning Italy's heart. [Dreamtalia fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heart of the Dream Reaper.

Yay for my first English Hetalia fanfiction. So, this weekend I went a lot into fan games and stuff, and had inspiration to write, how neat. However, uh, this is based heavily out of Dreamtalia, I spent the whole day trying to finish it (yay for Saiko, she helped me on some dead ends ;w;). If you have not played dreamtalia or seen a gameplay, I highly recommend for you to do so, for this will not be understandable if you haven't. The plot starts where the May 2016 update left it. Enjoy.

 **Warnings:** Possible heavy shipping, use of their Arcana names (and the invention of new ones, like Germany's, Austria's, Italy's, France's and England's).

* * *

 _"I have a gift for you, close your eyes." The brunette did as he was told, nodding softly while expecting Germany to tell him to open them again. "You can open them now."_

 _His eyelids fluttered open, auburn irises looking around himself and Germany for any changes. Then he patted his head and found an item there. "Ve? A flower crown?"_

 _He felt such warmth at seeing the satisfied smile on Italy he could not help do the same thing. "Ja, I Made it myself! Do you like it?"_

 _"Mmmm." He hummed in consideration for a couple of seconds before shaking his head while smiling sheepishly. "No." His smile faded._

 _"...W-what?..." He stumbled upon words, barely processing the answer the Italian had given to him. He had thought Italy would like it!_

 _"I love it!" He sighed in relief. Love was good, he decided._

 _"It's a symbol of our friendship~ beautiful, thriving and only for you!" The blonde tilted his head, a smile of pure bliss plastered on his Germanic face. "I know I have things to do," sadness threatened his tone, "but I promise to spend as much time with you as I can."_

 _"Because friends are very important."_

 _"Yaaaay!" Italy cheered. "Shall we go do something, then?"_

" _That sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "Now come on, let's go to the wheat field. I heard that's the best place for cloud gazing and siesta taking!"_

" _Yes~!" He followed Germany as he walked to said spot, slowing down until hearing his voice call to him._

" _Is something wrong?" Even though he was concerned, the happy-bliss expression did not leave his face, and Italy could not help smile himself._

 _"Ve~ it's just that I'm so happy right now~" he mumbled as he caught up to his BFF._

" _...Me too… for the first time in centuries…" even though the last sentence was spoken very low, Italy had heard it perfectly._

" _What was that?"_

" _Uh, nothing. Let's go."_

* * *

It had indeed been a long time since he had last felt the warmth of human affection. Even so, it felt right, as if it had been what he needed all along these years to feel fulfilled.

And for him, Fauchereve would do everything in his power to prevent the other from reaching Italy. As selfish as it may sound, this was the first prey that he longed to stay with not for the power their soul could hold, but for genuine interest towards the human (or whatever Italy was) he had chosen as The Main Host.

So he took one last breath and braced himself for a whole afternoon spent with that wonderful being of auburn hair, a great love for pasta and a pure soul that could enlighten his before solitary days.

He could now understand Germany's feelings towards the brunette and his powerful desire to get him back safe and sound from Dreamland. But of course Fauchereve would not give up his host. After all, one does not find such a specimen every day.

* * *

"Please lead the way, Japan." Canada's voice soothed the raven-haired boy's shaky state, the shock of watching fake China kill his "brothers" was still lingering on his memories, and having seen the real China a few moments after that happened did not help his mental state at all.

"Yes, I think Moon mentioned there were enough spare rooms for us to rest." Japan walked slowly, as if expecting another Arcana to come out of one of the rooms at any moment. He stopped in front of the last one in that row and entered through the sliding doors, making his way towards the wardrobe. He took two futons and extended one to Canada. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in futons, Canada-kun, this being an Oriental-style house and all it doesn't have beds."

"It's okay, Japan, we don't mind." Canada wandered around the small room, taking into the little objects decorating the walls and furniture. "Wow, Asian houses sure are beautiful… they are simple yet elegant."

"Thank you for your compliments, Canada-kun, I appreciate them." Japan tried to bow but flinched a little upon feeling the wounds in his stomach tug his organs. Canada hurried to help him.

"Careful," he said." "C'mon, let's go to the bathroom to treat your wounds." He passed Japan's arm above his shoulder and guided him to the bathroom, which, unlike the rest of the house, looked like an average American one. As daintily as he could, he placed Japan to sit in the toilet and looked around for a first-aid kit. But behind the cabinet, there was no plastic bag with a red-cross in the center; staring into Canada's soft purple irises, were a pair of blue ones of a fairy.

"Hello, traveler, would you like to buy something?" The merchant fairy asked. Canada blinked.

"Uh, do you, by any chance, have something to heal my friend over there?" He pointed to the toilet and the fairy nodded, handing him a cheeseburger. "…A burger?"

"Yes, but not any burger, they have special fairy properties that enhance normal human healing. Also, they taste great!" Canada giggled a little, finding the fairy's enthusiasm towards fast food hilariously like America's.

"Fine then, could you by any chance, give me two? I fear I'm a little hurt too." The fairy smiled.

"If your wounds are minor, then I would rather recommend Pasta."

"Okay then, I will take four Cheeseburgers and four Pasta, if it's not a bother, may I ask how much will I be paying?"

"One thousand and two hundred hetacoins," Canada nodded and handed the fairy said dreamland currency, he received thankful the products and thanked, once more, the fairy for its help. "Thank you for your purchase, come back soon!"

"I'm sure I will!" He closed the cabinet and walked back to Japan. "The fairy said that you should eat a cheeseburger, it will heal your wound faster than normal," he looked around in his pockets and felt relieved when he found a bandage.

"Would you like me to place the bandage or you'd rather do it yourself?"

Japan took both the burger and the bandage before bowing his head to the North American. "I think I would better do it myself, Canada-kun. I'm already being too much of a nuisance as it is, go meet the other, I'm sure they'll appreciate the food." Canada nodded and went the way the rest of his allies had. He found Germany and England fighting over sleep arrangements.

"If you are so against it, then I shall go with Russia and China!" The German's voice echoed all the way through the main entrance.

"Da~ let him sleep with me and become one with Russia~"

"Aiyah…" China stepped away a few inches from his friend. Canada knocked shyly in the door, and flinched a little in his place when all eyes were on him.

"S-sorry, am I interrupting something important?" Russia smiled as he approached him and embraced him to the center of the room.

"Of course not, Temperance, please suit yourself. Everyone, please be nice to Temperance, da~?" Canada blushed a little at hearing that name, remembering that time not so long ago where they had to rescue him from his dreamland prison.

"U-uh, my name is C-canada!" He squealed, hoping he wouldn't anger Devil.

"I know, it's just I love how you react to your Arcana name~"

England sighed and spoke before Canada blushed himself to combustion. "Did you have something to tell us, Canadia?"

"It's Canada!" He wriggled trying to get out of Russia's arms around him. "And yes, I do have something to tell you guys," he slid his hand in his pocket and took out the cheeseburgers and pasta from the fairy. "There was a fairy in the cabinet that sold me these," he explained. "It told me that these," he raised the pasta a little, "could heal minor wounds, and these" he raised the cheeseburgers, "could heal mayor wounds, such as those Japan had."

"Jolly good, mate," cheered England, taking a cheeseburger for himself. "May I ask where that fairy is? I might want to buy a few scones later on."

"Ugh, you and your ugly scones, Angleterre." Teased France.

"Shut up, bloody frog! Those 'ugly scones', as you call them, saved your life more than once." France shrugged and left the matter behind, not daring to contradict the British.

"Uh, she was in the bathroom where I was tending Japan's wounds, I suppose he must be asleep now." England nodded, not wanting to question further. Canada handed the food around depending on their health state, leaving France, Russia, America and himself with pasta, and the cheeseburgers going to England, Germany and China (aside from the one he had given to Japan).

"So, England, what will our strategy be from now on?" Asked Germany, frowning a little at the strange taste of fast food. "I mean, we need to know at least a little about the enemy territory, and weaknesses and stuff like that. And China's doppelganger escaped killing Moon, the only person who seemed capable of telling us information. Aside of Devil and Hermit, but they are dead too."

"Da~ Devil was a nice person~ even though he was a little frightening…"

"I dare to say you are more frightening, aru."

"You're such a meanie~"

"Well, I suggest we rest now that our tummies are full. We cannot form strategies with a sleep-clouded mind, can we?" The rest of the room agreed. "I think I'll share room with the damn frog."

"I want to share room with little Temperance~" Canada felt a chill.

"I think I'll guard in case enemies are coming, would you mind keeping me company, Mr. Germany?"

"Not at all, Canada," Germany walked out of the room and Canada followed straight behind, ignoring the pouting face of Russia.

"Yo, I think I'll go sleep with Japan, I bet he must feel lonely…" said America to no one in particular.

"Aiyah, I guess I'll sleep with Russia, aru." Russia's pouting turned into his usual childish smile.

"That's fine by me."

* * *

Italy closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet summer breeze blowing on his face. "Vee~ this afternoon is almost perfect," he said. "Cloud-gazing with you, Germany, in a sunny day with no worries about war whatsoever, and you being such a friendly person."

"I've always been a friendly person with you, Italy. You're my best friend, how could I be anything else than that?" Germany questioned amused.

"Vee~ it's just that before entering this place you were very buff and concerned about training and other boring stuff," he pursed his lips, remembering his constant scolding. "But I'm happy that changed! I get to spend more bonding time you!"

"I'm also glad we both came here, Italy. This world is now perfect with you here…"

"Do you know what would make it more perfect?"

"What?"

"Having Gino here!" Germany blinked.

"Who?" He didn't remember some nation called Gino…

"My kitty," Italy explained. "You know, you used to scold me because I went to pet him and play with him instead of training, the black fluffy one?"

"Oh, him." He sighed, realizing he wouldn't have to actually remember someone. "Yeah, I remember him." He, too, closed his eyes, enjoying the bliss of the moment.

"I'm happy to be here with you, Germany."

"Me too. Do you promise to stay here with me forever?" Italy 'Vee'-ed happily.

"Of course I do. If only I can find Gino and eat pasta, that is."

Germany smiled softly at Italy's requests. "Anything for my BFF."

And he continued gazing at the sky, hoping that tomorrow's sky could be that tone of blue, too.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Mr. Germany?" Asked Canada a few minutes after their guard had started. Germany just sighed.

"Nothing specifically, I guess it's just the stress of having to go all this way to rescue Italy from an unknown magical creature that might just kill him (or us for that matter) any minute." He rubbed his eyes, hoping to calm the slight stinging in his eyes. "And remembering that I have paperwork to do once I get back to our world doesn't help at all the stomach ache that is sure to come."

"Ah, I see." Canada sat on one of the pillows in the main hall and motioned for Germany to do the same. "If something specifically is bothering you about Italy's case, you can talk to me about it, I'm a good listener, oui?" Germany frowned.

"Why would you help me? I mean, I'm the enemy…"

"You're not a bad person, Mr. Germany, I know you care deeply about Italy and feel useless for taking so long in rescuing him."

Germany shifted a little in the cushion, he almost felt like he was at Japan's and all he was missing was a steaming cup of green tea (aside from the sound of Italy flirting with pretty Japanese girls). "Ja, thanks for the offer."

Both remained quiet for a little longer, admiring silently the place; the cushions suddenly felt uncomfortable to Germany so he got up and brushed away invisible dust from his pants.

"I'm going to the kitchen to see if they have tea, whenever I go to Japan's he always offers me so it's kind of a custom," he explained. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," he followed Germany to the kitchen, wondering idly if they had maple syrup… in case they didn't, he remembered always bringing a spare bottle for hypothetical situations like these.

Germany rummaged through the room until he found two medium-sized metal cylinders with some Chinese writing on them; if he remembered correctly from the little kanji Japan had taught him, they were types of teas. "Would you like Oolong or Black tea?" He asked, hoping he had read the names right.

"Black is fine by me, I think," Germany nodded and looked around for the remaining items needed to make the tea. Once everything was set and ready he placed the pot in the stove and waited for the water to boil.

"Italy is a very… difficult person to handle," Germany said, regarding their previous conversation. "He's always skipping training, he only thinks of eating pasta and flirting with pretty girls, he runs away in battles…" he trailed off, leaning on the counter.

"And…?" Encouraged Canada.

"And what?"

"Well, there must be something in him for you to handle all that on a daily basis and still hold him so dearly to your heart," Germany's cheeks dusted pink, feeling his body suddenly grow warm. "Oh, don't be shy, it is no secret to anyone you two care deeply for one another, we wonder just how close you are."

"Ja," Germany sighed and placed his hand on his face, just what was it with Italy? "He…" he gulped. "Italy… he's always cheery, always smiling, you know? Even when he knows the enemy is right on our heels, he shows himself as the happy one." A soft smile settled on his normally stern features. "Remember that one time we were stranded on an island? He was always the one doing silly things and notifying me about it; when he found something strange, when a fish was nibbling his toes, every time he built a giant, sand-made pasta figure, ' _captain, I found a crab_!'" He let out a small, breathy, wholehearted laugh. "He may surrender easily to his enemies in battle, but he never surrenders to despair and sadness, and that is gut in times like these." He handed Canada his tea.

"Thank you," Canada sweetened it and sipped it slowly. "So it is his childlike innocence that has called out for you?"

Germany shrugged. "If you want to think it that way."

"I must say those are very rare features on a person nowadays, when we rescue Italy, please, never let him go, Mr. Germany."

"Will do." He let out a yawn and stretched himself. "Even though it is night here all the time and therefore we can't tell for sure what time it is, my biological clock tells me it's near dawn; would you like to ask France and America to relieve us?"

"Yeah, that would be nice indeed." They both washed the utensils used and as they cocooned themselves in their futons, they descended into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Germany groaned a little at the unpleasant sensation of artificial light being focused in his face, he blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his pupils to the whitish luminescence.

"Ah, I see you are awake now, Doitsu-san," greeted Japan entering the room with a tray. "Furansu-san and I got in charge of the kitchen while Igirisu-san and Nii-sa— uh, Chuugoku-san made tea for everyone (aside of Igirisu-san taking the liberty of preparing scones, not the magical variety, though). Canada-kun is still asleep and America-san is suggesting some strategies."

"Is that so?" Germany sat up in his bed and received the tray Japan handed him, he eyed the carefully-made rice balls and the chopped fruit with oatmeal.

"Hai, he seems unusually serious," he pointed out. "Not once has he mentioned a plan that has him as a hero, they are actual plans with good thinking behind them."

"Well, I guess it must be the circumstances," he suggested, grabbing a rice ball and eagerly munching on it. He hummed in pleasure at the flavor. "Tastes good."

"Thank you for your compliments, Doitsu-san," Japan bowed as it was customary in his home to do so. "Please enjoy the rest of your meal and come back to the main hall when you are finished." He bowed once again and stepped out of the room.

"I will, thank you, Japan."

"My pleasure, Doitsu-san." And he closed the door.

* * *

"Germany, Germany, let's go swimming!" Begged an excited Italian as he shook his companion now laying slightly dizzy in the prairie.

"Uh, sure, let's go…" no later had he said that, Italy was running towards the nearby lake and, in the blink of an eye, undressed himself, leaving him only in his underwear.

Italy swam all over the expanse lake of that wonderland, enjoying himself with the freshness only cold water could bring to his body. He dived and tried finding fishes to catch and show to his captain, only to find none in that place.

"Germany, there are no fishes here…" he pouted, splashing some water onto his best friend.

"Is that so? If you wish, we could go search for another lake or a river that has fishes in it," he offered, the bright smile still plastered in his face.

"Yay!" Italy cheered, and as he pulled himself out of water, his stomach started to growl with hunger. "Huh, I didn't notice I was hungry, I guess that with spending all day having fun with you I didn't notice it had passed so much time, haha!"

Germany frowned a little, then when he thought of something. "Italy?"

"Yes, Germany?" Italy tilted his head to the side, wondering what his captain had to say.

"Would you mind waiting here for a moment or two? I have a gift for you."

"Oh, sure!" Italy's face enlightened with joy. "I bet it will be something as pretty as the flower crown you gave me~"

"Close your eyes, Italy, no cheating~…"

"No cheating, promise!" He closed his eyes and clasped his hand over them, counting in his mind as if they were playing hide and seek.

"Okay, you can open them now," Germany's voice came back before he could reach 100, and when he took in the sight of what Germany had in his hands, his enthusiasm became bigger.

"Is that pasta?" He motioned to the plate being given, Germany nodded.

"Yes, I had it done a few moments before you entered the lake and barely remembered about it. I hope you like it…"

Italy took the fork with enthusiasm and twirled it around the pasta. He entered the mouthful into his mouth and let his taste buds take charge of measuring Germany's cooking. He hummed in delight and nodded.

"I knew you were good cooking potatoes, and… potatoes and… more potatoes, but I never guessed you had a talent for pasta! This flavor my brother achieved it after _years_ of trying!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I'll like everything you do, Germany!"

* * *

Germany took a deep, fortifying breath, and let himself in the room. It was time to stop pushing random buttons.

"Very well, what is our plan going to be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"First things first," said America when Germany entered the room. "As Japan probably already told you, I was suggesting some courses of action that we could follow in order to accomplish our mission." While talking, America seemed to be doing some drawings on a scroll. "So, as I was saying, we need to choose a mission first because we still need to rescue this Australia dude."

"It's Austria, you git!"

"Yeah, him," America shrugged. "Uh, we were going to vote who to rescue first."

"Well, I vote for—"

"Let me talk first, Germany. We already know you're choosing Italy," deadpanned America, staring at Germany straight in the eye with a knowing look. "But you need to consider this first: if we rescue Italy first, the Foshegeve thing or whatever it's called-"

"Faucherêve."

"…Might get Angry and try to kill Austria, because Italy is the Main Host and his favorite," Germany grimaced at the thought, having that crazy creature lure Italy deeper and deeper into death wasn't satisfying at all. "I understand that you're upset, dude, but you need to think with a cool head as you normally do," America's gaze had somewhat softened, he took a sigh and continued talking. "Somehow, when it comes to Italy you lose all logical thought and just strive to protect him recklessly."

Germany stared at his feet, pondering whether to follow America's plan or go off on his own to rescue his best friend, it was proving to be a difficult task, because as much as it hurt him, his enemy was right about it, the only thing left to overcome was his pride, and pride was everything to him.

After Italy.

"Let's go get Austria, then." He gave in. America nodded, understanding Germany's upsetting and advancing on the plan with no further comments.

"Very well, I trust you made your decision wisely," America sighed once more, running a hand through his hair and hoping to get his thoughts in flow again. "I think Canada mentioned something to me about finding a map of this place."

"Uh, w-well," Canada stuttered, still not being used to actually receiving attention. "It was on one of those stands of the market outside," he explained quietly, biting his lip and trying to avoid the spotlight. "I found it along other scrolls," he took it out of his pocket and unrolled it in the table for all to see.

Germany stared at the map, Canada had made sure to mark the places where they had been, such as the Santa Factory, the Ice Castle, and the house where they had found China.

"The places have no names other than the Arcana ones," observed Germany after a little thought. "The place where we are is marked as 'The Hanged Man," he pointed to a certain spot in the map that signaled to a huge Chinese house. "Then that means we should try to figure out this…" he trailed off. "Hey France, do you remember the other names?"

France shook his head. "Unfortunately, non. At least not all."

"Which do you remember?"

"Well, the ones we have found so far, The Tower, The High Priestess, The Emperor, The Wheel of Fortune…" he trailed off, searching everywhere in his memories for those cards.

"Thank you, France, I think those are useful so far." Germany turned to the map and browsed it, some of the names France had said appeared on the map, some that hadn't been there before, and Germany couldn't help gasp at seeing it, for he still wasn't used to magic things happening to him as they happened to England.

"Hmmm…" Canada, too, stared, his eyes were focused on the tiny letters saying 'The Emperor' along with another, tinier inscription that read 'The Empress.' He seemed to be discussing something to himself for a couple of minutes before facing Germany with a determined look. "We should go here first," he suggested, pointing to the area of the map that had caught his attention. "I think that it being both and Emperor and an Empress must mean something, am I right?" His conviction, for once, was undeniable, and the small glitter of hope in his purple irises lighted some confidence in Germany, who, also, had thought about that possibility.

"Perhaps it's a good idea, nice work, Canada, you are proving yourself useful." Germany praised, then stared at the map deep in thought, calculating in his mind the scale and all those thingies maps had that military men had to study before coming up with a plan.

"It seems that 'The Emperor' is a good ten miles from here… we shall collect some goods from here before parting, are we okay in food?" After a few second they nodded their heads and Germany continued. "I suggest we rest another few hours, I'm sure we'll need the energy ahead."

* * *

Prussia looked over every few seconds to each bed, even though England had said they would get hurt and need treatment in real life, whenever he approached to heal a wound or something of the sorts, they healed themselves quite quickly, which made him feel rather useless.

Another thing to take into account was the fact that, after everything that had happened with Italy and the others had made him a little afraid of going to sleep (he would not mention it, obviously). England had not mentioned what would happen to him if he ever went to sleep, and since the magical thingy had started attacking barely earlier that day, he feared that he would go to that dreamland and never wake up like the Little Master.

He walked aside all of the beds for the umpteenth time, checking that West's and the others' pulse rate had somewhat normalized along with Canada's. He took a deep breath and let himself relax a little; at least they didn't seem corpses now.

The phone downstairs started ringing, and he doubted if to answer for a moment because of his position, then again, maybe it was something important and he could hand the message to England when he came back…?

He ran downstairs as fast as he could, and he grabbed the phone before whoever was calling got tired of ringing.

"Beilschmidth!" He said as he grabbed the cord phone.

"Halló?" Answered a monotone voice on the other side of the line. "Who are you?" Asked the same voice.

"Why, I'm the awesome Preußen!" There was silence in the conversation for a few seconds.

"…I thought Prussia had been dissolved already." Prussia grinned.

"Then consider yourself lucky, you're talking to the last of my kind." Another silence settled.

"…right," he didn't sound enthusiast in the least- "However, I was told to talk to England, could you please hand me to him?"

"I'm afraid he is…" he trailed off, looking upstairs and trying to find the appropriate word to describe the Allie's situation. "Rather indisposed."

"Did you kill him?"

"No!" Prussia was a decent man-ex-nation, mind you, he wouldn't take advantage of someone else like that in their sleep… black mail might be an exception.

"Then?"

"I…" he wasn't sure he could tell this man the important information that had been entrusted to him, so he answered with a simple and rather ambiguous "he's asleep." There was no harm in saying that, was there?

"Oh. I see." There seemed to be some shuffle on his side, he awaited a little for the man to explain himself… or something. "And America?"

"I think he said something about walking a dog."

"How can I trust you are not lying to me? After all, you are German."

"I'm Prussian…"

"Whatever, you are enemy, right?" Prussia sighed.

"Maybe I am the enemy, but please trust me when I say I haven't harmed neither of the Allies." Another couple of silent minutes…

"Okay, I trust you." Prussia felt a little relieved. "Please tell England that Iceland called to inform him that I've accomplished the military tactics he told me to."

"Will do." And that Iceland guy hung up.

Prussia sighed as he ran his fingers up his white brands; this whole let's-go-rescue-these-guys-from-the-demon-while-you-stay-watching thing was starting to bore him out of his mind, up to the point where he just wanted to leave them there. Even after all those years as a nation he hadn't acquired enough patience to sit still through all that. He needed something to entertain him.

* * *

"I think we are all ready to go, Doitsu-san," informed Japan as he approached his ally.

"Gut, then, shall we get going?"

"I think that would be best, Doitsu-san."

Germany gathered his things and sighed, preparing himself both physically and mentally to go rescue Austria. His mind was still set on Italy.

Who could he be thinking of? Perhaps his brother, Romano. He always looked up to him despite how much of an idiot he could act. Could it be his grandfather? Surely Italy missed him a lot and would be very happy to see him again. Could it be the first love Italy had mentioned before…? Whatever the case it made Germany wonder who that person was. He will have to figure it out later on his quest.

He walked to the living room and the little chatting that had settled a few minutes ago disappeared as they all stared somewhat intently at Germany.

"Uh, shall we go now?" He asked, hoping to shoo away the looks he was given.

England was the first to answer. "We should, you will lead if that suits you, yes?" Germany nodded a little unsure and grabbed the map, scanned it for a little more and memorized it. He grabbed the door handle and braced himself for the struggle that was sure to come in the way.

* * *

Prussia flipped over the page of a book he had taken from England's personal library. What? He was bored, he needed something to entertain himself. However, after another five piled on the small coffee table it seemed that England's taste in literature was a little outdated.

He could send Gilbird to go to his house and fetch him a book or to from his house, right?

Before he could even whistle call his little pet, the door burst open to reveal a very angry brown-haired female, and while Gilbert was somewhat worried about England's reaction when he woke up to find his door shattered, he was far more worried by the menacing look on the woman's eyes.

"Where is he?" Her tone, while low, was very charged with emotion, one Prussia identified as anger and perhaps worry. He stepped aside and pointed a bed to Hungary.

Her eyes softened a little and she ran to his bed, her burning irate state turning into a cold sadness and desire for revenge. With her eyes as full as emotion like they were merely seconds ago, she turned to her ally-friend-before-enemy and asked: "how can I enter to help save him?"

* * *

His fingers hovered above the white and black tiles as one could feel a feather's touch, his cords suddenly taking a little more force and turning the pianissimo tone into fortissimo. Oh, how he loved intensity changes.

His hands stopped dead when he felt a presence in the door, so he turned and acknowledged his companion's presence. "Is something the matter?"

The person entered and made themselves noticeable. "Nothing, really," they shrugged. "I just have the feeling we will have visitors soon."

His shoulders remained as they were while his wrist lowered a little. "I see," he said, fully removing himself from the piano and closing it. "Then we shall prepare something for them to eat, am I right?"

They smiled and nodded. "Of course, Emperor."

* * *

Yay, we're finally getting somewhere. Um, sorry for the smallness of this chapter, but it's just a filler and I suck at making fillers large. And now we're finally getting to rescue Austria~

Ok, so, I added Iceland because as far as I saw, the game was set in WWII (I may be wrong, if I am, please correct me), and I was wondering who would call England so I thought of Iceland. I hope it didn't cause any trouble and that next chapter comes faster than this one.

Matane!


End file.
